Shining Star
by obsessive360
Summary: When Tori gets a call from her cousin Lola, she and her friends get the opportunity of a lifetime, as does Hollywood Arts. Malcolm Reese is filming a musical about a high school just for the musically inclined. After hearing Tori and André sing, Logan tells the entire group to audition. He even tells them Hollywood Arts is where the movie is to be filmed! Tandré, Bade, Cabbie.


_A/N: Attention, this is a disclaimer._

_ "I do not own __Zoey 101__ or __Victorious__ or anything else except this plot line and all of the characters who weren't in the original show(s)."_

_ This has been a disclaimer._

_ Thank you and continue to the story._

_Note: This story may not be great, but it was a shot in the dark. Also, this is my first crossover._

Chapter 1

When the phone rang at the Vega home, Tori, being the only Vega home, answered.

"Hello?", she asked, knowing the number was familiar, but she was not able to place it.

"Tori, is that you? It's Lola, your cousin.", the voice on the other end said.

"Lola! What's up?", Tori replied.

"I'm in town for a few days filming. I did tell you I'm in my friend Logan's dad's movie, right?", the older girl asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me when you were going to start filming!", Tori replied mock-angrily.

"Sorry, T, but anyway, I was hoping we could hangout, have your friends meet mine, and such.", Lola said with a laugh.

"Sure, but should we warn them about, you know?", Tori replied, looking over towards her best friend, André Harris, who was in her living room, playing "Tell Me that You Love Me" on his keyboard.

"Tell the idiots, not saying that any of your friends are, but I have a few that might be close to it. When can we meet?", Lola replied, still laughing.

"Do you still remember where the pizza place we went to the last time you visited?", Tori asked.

"Yeah, there's fine with me, but when?", Lola replied.

"Well, miss impatient, if you'd give me a second, I'd tell you when. Is 12:30 okay with you?", Tori giggled.

"Fine with me, that's not to far away, and Vince was asking about lunch anyway.", Lola replied, unknowingly making Tori jealous that she was scared to tell _her_ crush the truth.

"I'll tell my people, you tell yours. See you in an hour, Lola.", Tori said, trying not to sound annoyed.

"See you then, Tor.", Lola said happily.

"Who was it?", André asked, walking up behind Tori.

"My cousin Lola. She wants us, as in her group of friends and my group of friends, to meet up for lunch at a pizza parlor downtown. Will you go?", Tori replied, giving André puppy-dog eyes.

"T, I'm sorry, but no. Tori, please, you know what that does to me! Fine, I'll go.", he finally relented, only to have the half Latina girl embrace him tightly.

"Thanks, André. I love you!", Tori cheered, only to slap her hand over her mouth.

"Damn, now I owe Beck ten bucks. I told him I'd tell you before you could tell me.", André remarked, seeing the shock at what Tori said wash over the girl's face.

"Wait, what?", Tori asked.

André simply laughed and kissed Tori, who figured out what André had meant, finally.

When they broke apart, Tori put her hands on her hips and gave André a look that scared the hell out of him.

"You made a bet with Beck on which one of us would confess our feelings to the other first?", she nearly yelled, glad her parents were out.

"Robbie too! And you made one with Jade and Cat. Robbie told us, and Cat told him. He gave us the idea. Remember that I love you, please?", André pleaded.

"Fine, I'll deal with them later. We've got to get to Jade's anyway. She and Cat had a slumber party last night. According to theSlap, Beck and Robbie just got there to take Cat home without any issues.", Tori replied, smiling at the musician in front of her.

"Tori, wait. Let's let them figure out what happened on their own.", he said, taking Tori's hand.

"You don't have the money you owe Beck, do you?", she joked.

"No. How do you know me so well?", he replied.

"Because, before I fell in love with you, you were my best friend. Now let's go!", Tori replied, pulling André towards the door.

"Tori, we can't leave yet.", he said, making her turn to face him again.

"Why not?", she asked.

"You're still in your pajamas.", was all he said.

"Give me ten minutes.", she replied, letting go of his hand and walking to her room.

True to her word, Tori was back ten minutes later dressed in a black tee with an angel wings design on it, purple skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a purple scarf. André smiled as he saw her, and knew he had to at least ask her to be his girlfriend properly. He clenched his hand around her sunglasses tighter, and hid them behind his back.

"Tori, I have a question for you.", he told her as she looked through her purse for aforementioned sunglasses.

"What?", she asked, not looking at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend, officially?", he asked, causing her to turn and face him.

"Yes, André, yes I will. Now give me my sunglasses.", she replied, kissing him lightly.

"Here.", he told her, sighing in defeat, for she knew him better than he knew himself.

"I love you, Dré, but you can trick me.", she said with a smile on her face.

"I know, Tori, and I love you too. Let's go before Cat drives them all to insanity. Or worse.", he replied, opening the door for his girlfriend.

At 12:15, Tori, André, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Beck entered the pizzeria. Trina was already there, holding a table, or rather a bunch of tables put together, big enough for fourteen people.

"Tori, it's open mic night. You should sing.", Trina said excitedly.

"You only want me to because you got banned from singing here ever again.", Tori told her sister, a fake glare on her face.

"But that doesn't mean Trina can't enjoy the fabulous pizza here!", said the owner, a family friend of the Vega family.

"Hey, Tony. Is the mic open yet?", Tori asked.

"It's always open to you, Tori. You know that.", Tony said, laughing.

"Good. The place is filled with regulars, so I can appease Trina. André, come with me.", Tori replied, dragging her boyfriend onto the stage.

"What song?", he asked.

"You pick.", she said with a smile.

The music flowed from the piano, and Tori smiled.

"Ohh yeah yeah

The situation turned around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day

I can hear what you say

Now I know why know we can make it

If you tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway...", the last few notes ended and Tori heard clapping from their table.

Looking, up, she saw Lola, and who she assumed were Lola's friends. Tori smiled and ran over to her cousin, leaving a confused André at the piano.

"LOLA!", she cried out, hugging the older girl who looked like her twin.

"Tori, can you please not be so loud?", Jade asked.

"Wow, you got back with Beck and you now say please. And people wonder why I like it when you two are together.", Tori replied, making her frienemy laugh.

"Um, why do you two look exactly alike?", a tanned, dark haired boy asked.

"Logan, I told you, Michael, and Vince that Tori is my cousin, but we can pass for twins.", Lola called to her friend over her shoulder.

"Damn it!", Tori swore under her breath, walking back over to André.

"T, you forgot to tell me Lola looks just like you.", he said in a joking voice.

"Forgive me?", she joked back.

"Of course.", he replied, hugging her.

"Now, let's go meet her friends.", Tori told André, leading him back to Lola by the hand.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's just go around the table and say who we are. That would probably be easiest.", Lola told the group.

"Works for me.", Tori said.

"I'll start. My name is Lola Martinez, and I'm Tori and Trina's cousin on their dad's side. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I look a lot like Tori.", Lola said.

"I'm Vince Blake, and I'm Lola's boyfriend, former quarterback of the Pacific Coast Academy football team, and that's about it.", the guy next to Lola said with a smile.

"I'm Zoey Brooks.", the blonde girl between Vince and a guy with really curly hair said next.

"I'm Chase Mathews, and I'm dating Zoey.", the curly haired guy said.

"I'm next! My name is Michael Barret, and I'm Chase's best friend.", the guy next to Chase said excitedly.

"I'm there other best friend, Logan Reese. My father is directing Lola's movie.", Logan said with a smile.

"I'm Quinn Pensky, Logan's girlfriend and I'm a scientist.", the girl with curly brown hair, who was dressed in light pink, said, pushing her glasses up from the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, now it's our turn. I'm Cat Valentine. Tori and Jade are my best friends, and as of two weeks ago, I'm also Robbie's girlfriend.", the redhead said in her excited voice, smoothing her hot pink skirt.

"As my wonderful girlfriend told you, I'm Robbie Shapiro.", Robbie told the former PCA students, putting an arm around Cat.

"I'm Beck Oliver, this is my girlfriend Jade.", Beck said quickly, knowing he'd have to let Jade talk, if only to avoid threats and sending her into a time out.

"My name is Jade West, and I'm sometimes friends with Tori.", Jade said, trying to behave and not insult Tori.

"I'm Trina, Tori's older sister and Lola's cousin.", Trina said, noticing her sister still holding André's hand.

"I'm André Harris, and I, somehow, am the most sane out of our Hollywood Arts group that we have here.", he joked.

"Ha ha. I'm Tori Vega, Trina's sister and Lola's cousin.", Tori said, swatting her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Now that we know each other, why don't we order?", Lola asked.

"Finally!", most of the guys said as one.

"Lola, why don't we go order?", Tori whispered to her cousin.

"Fine by me.", the actress replied.

The two cousins went up to the counter and looked at the hanging menu behind the register.

"Oh my god! Tori, we're dressed alike!", Lola exclaimed in a whisper, finally noticing her cousin's outfit.

It was true. Lola's colors were the reverse of Tori's though. Her pants were black and her top was purple, and she wore purple heels, but they both were wearing a black fedora.

"Where did you get that hat?", Tori asked quickly.

"It's Vince's. You?", Lola replied.

"I took it from André while we were performing. That is just to crazy.", Tori responded, laughing.

"I did virtually mentor you in style. It makes sense that we'd dress alike. Just warn me next time, okay?", Lola replied, joining in with her cousin's laughter.

They ordered the pizzas and went back to the table, only to find Vince and André talking about Hollywood Arts.

"Please tell me you aren't talking about when I got in.", Tori said, sitting next to André.

"I would, but I'd be lying. Besides, Trina brought it up.", André said, happy to blame Trina.

"I'd much rather talk about the look on Ryder's face when I told you to start playing the song he didn't know, or when I helped Cat and Jade win a bet.", Tori replied, making Cat and Jade laugh.

"The looks on those girl's faces were priceless. I can't believe they thought they were better than Hollywood Arts girls. Even Sikowits did better than them.", Jade laughed while Cat high-fived Tori, or rather, tried to.

"Who's Sikowit?", Lola asked.

"Our insane teacher. He assigns the craziest stuff.", Tori said fondly, remembering the alphabetic improvisation ordeal.

"And he does a lot of crazy things that usually include us.", André said, shuddering as he remembered the cupcake float and pajamas.

"Does that mead you're his favorite students or something?", Zoey asked.

"I guess. He just randomly asks us to do something or another. Did you have a teacher like that?", Beck replied, not looking at the blonde out of fear of what Jade might do to him.

"Hey, André, right?", Lola asked, turning to the guy she knew was dating her cousin.

"Yeah.", André replied nervously.

"Do you know if anyone has Tori's entrance performance on video?", the Tori look-a-like asked.

"I do, but it isn't the best quality. Robbie Robbie filmed it for me because I wanted to be able to at least let my grandma hear my piano playing. Let me pull it up on my phone.", the aspiring musician said, going through his video's list on his Pearphone.

When he found it, he passed the phone to Lola, who went over to Logan, and the two watched the video of Tori.

Tori herself, meanwhile, was talking with André about telling their friends.

"I won my bet with Jade and Cat, meaning they both owe my ten bucks. I'll just tell Jade to give her ten to Beck, okay?", the half Latina said with a smile.

"Good thing Robbie bet I wouldn't tell you until after graduation.", André said, not able to hide his smile.

"Cat too. I think they planed their bets together.", Tori laughed, looking over towards her craziest best friends.

"Should we tell them now?", André asked.

"How about this?", Tori whispered before kissing him lightly.

"André, you owe me ten bucks!", Beck cried out.

"And Jade owes me ten, so get your money from your girlfriend.", Tori called back, laughing, only to see Beck go from gleeful to terrified, then surprised when Jade handed him ten bucks.

The whole H.A. group burst into laughter and the P.C.A. group followed soon after. As they laughed Logan and Lola walked back over.

"Okay, now I know where I've seen you before, Tori.", Logan said, trying not to laugh.

"What are you talking about? If it's because I look like Lola, I swear, Logan...", Tori trailed off.

"No, it's not that. You're the girl that sang 'Freak the Freak Out' at Karaokedokey and beat the owner's daughter and her friend. Which means Jade and Cat are the 'Give It Up' girls.", Logan replied, smiling widely.

"How did you know about that?", Jade asked with an odd look on her face.

"Well, I recognized your names, and we just watched a video of Tori performing a fast, upbeat song. My dad has a musical he's about to start casting on. It's about a high school for the musically inclined, and I was kind of hoping the six of you would audition. We might even film at Hollywood Arts. What do you say?", Logan asked.

"Wait, us in a movie? Logan, you've got to be kidding me!", Tori cried out happily.

"Nope, but we'd have to make sure he could see both you and Lola in order to show that you're two different people. My dad wants people who can do their job well, but he understands that you're teenagers nonetheless. Trust us on this one.", Logan said, looking at his friends.

"Gender Defenders.", they echoed, though not happily.

"Wasn't that the short lived show about boys and girls competing to see which gender was better?", André asked, only to receive a glare from the PCA students.

"Yeah, and we were on the first episode. That was a disaster.", Chase said.

"I wasn't, but from what I've heard about it, the problem was Chase being scared to tell Zoey that he loved her.", Vince said, only for the glares to transfer to him.

"Anyway, casting for this one is in about a week, right in the middle of filming my scenes.", Lola said, rolling her eyes.

"Diva!", Zoey joked at the same time Tori said, "Drama queen!"

Lola stuck her tongue out at her friend and cousin, making the others suppress snorts.

"So, are you guys in?", Logan asked as everyone calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm in. Jade? Cat?", Tori said, knowing the boys would follow the girls, if only, in Beck's case, to retain all of limbs and vital organs.

"Being in a movie might be good.", Jade replied.

"Yay!", was all that came from Cat.

"We're in.", the three guys chorused.

"Great, I'll have Lola call Tori with the details. It was great to meet you all, you girls especially, mostly because I know those Northridge girls. They tried out for one of my dad's shows, and tried to hit one me, with Quinn there. Now, we have a film set to get to.", Logan said with a smile, taking Quinn's hand in his own.

"Wait, Logan, would your dad let me bring them? I mean, Tori and Trina are family, and they are going to audition for his next movie.", Lola asked quickly, not wanting to leave her cousins and new friends behind.

"Let me go call him. Chauncey might through a fit though.", Logan said, walking towards the door.

"Who's Chauncey?", Tori asked Lola in a whisper.

"He's the Reese's butler. He and Logan are close, seeing as how his dad is a bit of a workoholic and his mom left when Logan was about a year old, but Chauncey has issues with sudden changes in plans.", Quinn said, walking up on Tori's other side.

"He'll be your butler in a few months, Quinn.", Lola said in a sing-song voice.

"You and Logan are getting married?", Tori asked excitedly.

"In June. I'm probably going to worry about him until then though.", Quinn replied, sighing.

"Why?", Tori and Lola asked as one.

"He wants to find his mother and invite her to the wedding, but he hasn't been able to yet.", Quinn said, only for her phone to go off.

"Hello?", she asked tentatively.

"Is this Quinnifer Pensky?", a female voice asked.

"Yes, this is she.", Quinn said, still nervous.

"This is Jewell Dean. I'm calling because my ex-husband, well, my first one, told me if I couldn't contact our son, Logan, to call his girlfriend. He's the one who gave me your number.", the woman replied, making Quinn's heart skip a beat.

"Give me a moment, please.", Quinn said quickly before hurrying out to Logan.

Ten minutes later, Logan and Quinn came back, the former looking pale and the latter confused.

"Logan, tell me what she told you, and give me my phone back!", Quinn demanded.

"I have a sister.", he whispered, handing his girlfriend back the pink cell phone.

"What?", Quinn asked.

"She told me I have a little sister. I'm supposed to meet her tonight. My mom wants us, as in me, you, her, and my sister, to meet up for dinner tonight.", Logan said, still a bit pale.

"Did you tell her we'd go?", she asked calmly.

"Yeah, but do you want to?", he answered.

"If it's so you can see your mom and meet your sister, of course I want to. Now what did Chauncey say?", Quinn told him, giggling slightly.

"Oh, that? My dad said it was okay, and Chauncey said they'd better behave in the car on the way there.", Logan said laughing.

_**A/N: How was it? R&R and be brutal. I can take a little constructive criticism.**_


End file.
